1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus for a digital cable television system and a method thereof, and in particular, to an improved remote control apparatus for a digital cable television system and a method thereof which are capable of remotely controlling and monitoring a HDTV (high definition television) VSB (vestigial side band)/QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) receiving unit for a digital cable television network.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In the conventional analog cable television system, a converter is managed using a subscriber management system. A channel is additionally allocated for managing subscribers, and a scramble and non-scramble control and management of a receiving unit is performed.
However, in the digital cable television system, a remote control and monitoring technique of the VSM and QAM for a digital channel transmission method is not regulated in detail.